De marauders in de ruimte
by sophieeV
Summary: ONESHOT - Wat als er een ufo over het grote meer vliegt en de marauders daar juist van het zonnetje aan het genieten zijn?


Een verhaaltje over de Marauders die een bezoekje brengen aan een andere planeet.  
Veel leesplezier!  
En bedankt JK Rowling voor het verzinnen van deze fantastische personages.  
(De ruimtewezentjes zijn van mij !)

**Een bezoekje aan de ruimte.  
**

De Marauders zaten aan het meer te genieten van het zonnetje toen er plots een fel groen licht over hun hoofden scheen. Ze keken omhoog en zagen een groot, rond ding boven hen cirkelen. "I-is d-d-at e-e-een u-u-u-fo?" stotterde Peter die hevig begon te trillen.  
"Jep, volgens mij wel," antwoordde Sirus  
"Cool!" zei James.  
Plots begon het licht nog feller te schijnen en werd Remus opgezogen.  
"Heee!" riepen James en Sirius tegelijk. "En wij dan?"  
Het felle licht scheen nu ook over hun hoofden en zij werden ook opgezogen. Peter stond recht en nam de benen. De ufo vloog weg. James, Sirius en Remus zaten ondertussen op knusse zetels in de ufo. Een vreemd, groen mannetje kwam naar hen toe.  
"Ik … ben … Trae … wie … jullie?"  
"Wel, ik ben Sirius, en dit zijn James en Remus."  
"Sirioes … Jeemes … ReemUs?"  
"Jep, helemaal correct!"  
"Piloot … is … Proot."  
"En waarom nemen jullie ons mee?" vroeg James.  
"Geheim!"  
"Jullie gaan ons toch niet vermoorden?"  
"Nee. Geheim!"  
"Maar, ik wil het weten!" zei Sirius en trok een pruillipje. "Anders spring ik uit het raam!"  
Hij liep naar het raam toe en probeerde het te openen maar te vergeefs. Trae rolde met zijn ogen. Sirius liep terug naar zijn stoel en sloeg mokkend zijn armen over elkaar.  
"Ik wil het weten!" riep hij "Ik wil het weten!" en hij stampte boos met zijn voet op de grond  
zoals een kleine baby.

"Jullie … vriend … is … raar!"  
"Weten we! Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat jullie onze taal spreken?"  
"Vertaalknop … hier." En Trae wees met zijn wijsvinger op zijn buik. "Wij … alle … talen … verstaan!"  
"Cool, ik wil ook wel zo'n vertaalknop!" riep James.  
Ze vlogen steeds verder weg van Zweinstein en tijdens de lange vlucht vertelden James, Remus en Sirius (die het beu was om te mokken) over hun leven op aarde en Zweinstein, Trae vertelde op zijn beurt over hun planeet en hun levensstijl. Na drie uur kwamen ze eindelijk op hun bestemming aan. "Aan-geko-men." Zei Proot.  
De ufo landde en Sirius, James en Remus stapten uit. Ze waren op een heel groot weiland beland met blauw gras en fluogele, fluogroene en fluoroze bloemetjes.  
"Ooh, fluobloemetjes!" riep James verrukt uit en begon direct een boeket te plukken voor Lily. Sirius en Remus rolden met hun ogen. Ze volgden Trae naar een groot, vreemd gebouw. Het was ovaal en was helemaal van glas, met liften en roltrappen aan de buitenkant.

Trae liep naar één van de vijf roltrappen, stapte op een trede en verdween, Sirius, James en Remus volgden zijn voorbeeld. Ze draaiden rond en drie seconden later vielen ze op de grond van een grote kamer. Ze krabbelden overeind en keken met grote ogen rond. De ronde kamer was gevuld met allemaal rare machines en er liepen overal robotten rond. In het midden van de ruimte was er een hoge trap gebouwd en helemaal vanboven was er een troon. Het groen wezen dat erop zat keek hen aan. Trae boog en zei: " Sirioes, Jeemes ReemUs ."  
Sirius, James en Remus kregen ondertussen een zetel aangeboden door twee robotten en gingen er dankbaar in zitten. Ze keken gefascineerd rond terwijl Trae over hen vertelde tegen het wezen op de troon. En toen Trae begon te vertellen over hun toverkrachten begon hij ineens te stralen. Toen Trae was uitvertelde daalde het wezen van op de troon hij de trappen af en kwam voor Sirius, James en Remus staan.  
"Sirioes, Jeemes ReemUs. Ik heb een belangrijke opdracht voor jullie. Ik hoop dat jullie hem kunnen voltooien. Volg mij."

De vrienden sprongen uit de zetel en volgden het kleine groen wezentjes die maar net tot hun middel kwam. Ze kwamen aan in een ruimte vol defecte robots.  
"Jullie zouden deze robots moeten herstellen. Ik hoop dat het jullie lukt."  
Het groen wezentje draaide zich om en verdween.  
"Woow, moet je zien, die robots zijn echt cool!" riep James verrukt uit.  
Sirius en Remus rolden weer eens met hun ogen en haalden hun toverstaf uit hun zak. Ze wezen elk naar een robot en riepen _**Reparo**_. Het werkte. De robots maakten een raar geluid en kwamen weer tot leven. Één voor één kwamen de robotten weer tot leven. Ze knipperden met hun ogen, maakten een raar geluid en bewogen met hun armen en benen. Trae kwam binnen en glimlachte. "Het … is … jullie … gelukt!" riep hij verrukt uit. "Meester, meester!" riep hij en verdween uit het zicht. Even later zaten James, Sirius en Remus voor de troon op hun knieën. "Ik, Traebot, koning van het Drommelvolk, geef jullie, Sirioes, Jeemes ReemUs, deze eitjes als beloning voor het repareren van mijn robots. Binnen twee weken zullen er Drommels uit tevoorschijn komen. Verzorg ze goed, ze lusten in het begin vooral graag groene blaadjes en als ze ouder zijn mag je ze alles geven wat je wilt, dan lusten ze alles."  
Sirius, James en Remus bedankten hem hartelijk. Ze gingen samen met Trae terug het gebouw uit en gingen weer op weg naar de ufo. James plukte een nieuw boeketje bloemen want het ander was al een beetje beschadigd en de drie vrienden klommen de ufo in. Drie uur later landden ze weer op het grasveld voor het meer van Zweinstein. Het was ondertussen al donker geworden. Trae bedankte hen nog eens hartelijk, wuifde hen uit en de ufo verdween. Perkamentus keek juist op dat moment door zijn raampje en gaapte met open mond naar de ufo die langzaam uit het zicht verdween. Tien minuten later zaten de drie vrienden voor het bureau van Perkamentus en vertelden hem hun avontuur.  
"Het is gewoon, mega-waanzinnig-cool!" riep hij uit. "De volgende keer moet je me meenemen! En geef die eitjes maar aan Hagrid, die zal de Drommels wel heel goed verzorgen."

**Epiloog:  
**- Hagrid verzorgde de Drommels als waren het zijn eigen kinderen en de Drommels werden heel gelukkig.  
- Toen Trae de vrienden weer eens kwam halen om weer wat robots te herstellen, ging Perkamentus mee. Hij hield een lang gesprek met Traebot en ze werden goede vrienden.  
- Lily vond de bloemen van James maar lelijk en smeet ze in de vuilbak.  
- James geraakte daardoor in een depressie.  
- Peter had een heilige schrik voor de Drommels en werd uiteindelijk gek. 


End file.
